This invention relates generally to a semi-permeable nonwoven laminate which is useful as a house wrap, and more particularly concerns a laminate having spun-bonded exterior layers and a two-component, melt-blown interior layer which is rendered partially adhesive by the application of heat and pressure to bind together the layers of the laminate.
In housing construction, it is common practice to install an insulating board, generally of polyurethane foam, between the siding on the house and the house frame. It has become increasingly common to also use a fabric material (house wrap) between the insulating board and the siding which fabric material serves to inhibit the infiltration of air or water into the house but at the same time allows expiration of water vapor from the inside of the walls to the outside so that moisture does not build up in the walls thus producing mildew and rotting. A conventional house wrap is sold under the trademark TYVEK by DuPont of Wilmington, Del. Tyvek is a solution cast polyethylene web.